Prior to installing a head gimbal assembly (HGA) into a hard disc drive, it is desirable to dynamically test the functionality of the read and write transducers that reside on the head gimbal assembly so that defective HGAs may be identified and sorted. Such testing can include preliminary activities to align, configure, and prepare the HGA for testing, followed by the actual electrical test of the HGA. Because HGAs are typically small, fragile, and contain sensitive electronic components, they are susceptible to mechanical stress, electro-static discharge (ESD), environmental contamination, and other handling-related issues.
Testing an HGA may include positioning the HGA adjacent to a rotating test disc and reading to and/or writing from the test disc with the HGA. Accurate positioning of the HGA adjacent to the test disc is required to reliably determine its suitability for inclusion in a disc drive. For example, performances of an HGA during read and write operations may be dependent on the location and skew of the HGA relative to the test disc.
Techniques for testing an HGA commonly include first mounting the HGA on an intermediate mounting fixture, and then placing the intermediate mounting fixture on a tester to precisely position the mounted HGA. For example, the HGA may be precisely positioned adjacent a test disc of the tester for dynamic electrical testing of the HGA.